Noche de Bodas
by linnetask
Summary: Una breve narracion de lo que ocurrio esa noche. Continuacion de Far Away. Mayores de 18 contenido explicito


—Bienvenida a su casa señora Darcy—dijo Will invitándola a bajar del carruaje.

Ella estaba nerviosa, nunca había visto a Pemberly tan imponente, sentía una responsabilidad en sus manos.

—para mi eres perfecta— le susurro él en el oído, tranquilizándola, pero al mismo poniéndola tensa por otra cuestión, era su noche de bodas.

Al entrar en su nueva habitación se giro para quedar frente a Will.

—te amo— dijo ella

—te amo —respondió para luego darle un beso.

El beso se intensifico, él la condujo con delicadeza a la cama, quedando solo sentados. No quería asustarla. Sus inquietas manos recorrían el vestido de Lizzy, comenzó a besarla en el cuello mientras intentaba desabrochar los botones del vestido de Lizzy, Dios porque debía que tener tantos botones. Ella con sus manos trémulas, comenzó a desabrocharle el chaleco, luego la camisa, que solo dejaba a la vista la camiseta interior, pero aun así se podían distinguir todos sus músculos.

El había terminado con los botones, y ella poniéndose de pie se dejo que resbalara por su delicada figura, la única luz era la que se colaba era la de la luna, dando un ambiente mágico, ella quedo con en un ligero camisón blanco, el deseo de Darcy comenzaba a ser notorio, la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, ella se sentó en el regazo de él, intensificando el beso.

En un movimiento inesperado para Lizzy, Will quedo sobre ella, entrelazando las manos sobre su cabeza. Soltó una para poder deshacerse de su pantalón y las calcetas, quedando igual que ella en ropa interior, ambos se vieron casi expuestos, ambos inexpertos, solo haciendo cosas guiados por el instinto y lo poco que sabían de hacer el amor.

El subió su diminuto camisón dejando al descubierto los muslos y el vientre de Lizzy, temeroso la miro, y ella sonreía seductora y serena, se mordió el labio inferior indicándole que siguiera, él término de quitarle el camisón, ella quedo solo en unas ligeras bombachas, el quedo maravillado con la belleza del cuerpo de Lizzy. Ella le quito la camiseta dejándolo solo en calzoncillos, el comenzó a besar cada espacio de piel recién descubierta, ella gemía mientras hundía los dedos en sus cabellos instintivamente abrió las piernas y él comenzó a frotarse contra ella, intensificando los gemidos de Lizzy, que se arqueaba como una gata, las ultimas prendas cayeron al suelo y ambos desnudos a luz de la luna se besaron tiernamente.

—te amo— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Sonrieron.

—no te hare daño

—lo se

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, para ambos era una experiencia desconocida, ella le beso la punta de la nariz. Era la invitación para que lo hiciera. Él comenzó a besarla y luego lentamente, mientras ella subía sus piernas para rodear las caderas de Darcy, el comenzó a introducirse dentro de Lizzy, sintió esa resistencia, Lizzy frunció el ceño, el se detuvo.

—Por Dios, sigue

—¿Te duele?

—si sigues dejara de doler.

Nervioso continuo con lo que había empezado, al introducirse ella dio un pequeño grito, el siguió embistiendo lentamente hasta que sintió la sintió menos tensa y menos estrecha, Lizzy comenzó a dejar de sentir dolor mientras comenzaba a sentir un enorme placer. Comenzó a gemir, cada vez con más fuerza, mientras Darcy aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, el comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras jugaba con sus senos, ella sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a la gloria, su danza comenzó a hacerse más rápida, estaban abrazados, no había ni un milímetro de espacio entre ambos cuerpos.

Lizzy comenzó a sentir como se aproximaba su clímax, sentía un placer que nacía de su vientre y se propagaba para cualquier lugar de su anatomía, luego sintió el éxtasis completo al escuchar a Darcy gemir él comenzó a contraerse y tensarse, para luego terminar en el mayor de los placeres. Darcy al sentirla llegar al orgasmo, se dejo llevar por el que crecía cada vez más en su interior.

—Lizzy—gimió

Ambos se quedaron ahí con la respiración agitada, luego se besaron, era lo mejor que habían experimentado, fue tocar el cielo y ser uno. Darcy cargo a su esposa, quito las cobijas y la acostó suavemente.

—la amo Sra. Darcy

—y yo a usted Sr Darcy

Ambos se besaron y se quedaron dormidos abrazados, por fin sentían que encajaban perfectamente con alguien más.


End file.
